Jim
Jim is a minor character in Devil's Third's single-player campaign and is a member of the U.S. military squad known as Delta Force. He and his fellow soldiers assist Ivan in defeating the School of Democracy. His fate is unknown since he was not seen shot from the tanks nor caught in the explosion after mission seven. Furthermore, he was not seen again after mission seven. Background As with other members of Delta Force, Jim's real name and history are kept secret for security reasons, but it is presumed that he is second-in-command of Delta Force since his number is A02 and Bob is A01. Plot Strike on Panama Canal: (Mission 2) At the beginning of mission 2, Jim was first seen on a military aircraft having an conversation with Bob and Sam. Jim and the rest of Delta Force were gearing up for the battle at Panama Canal. This was only time you'll get to see Jim without his exo-suit on or his helmet. Strike on Braat Island: (Mission 3) Delta Force, including Ivan participated on C4 next whereabouts. When the Delta's aircraft crash landed, Sam and Delta Force had to hold off S.O.D troops while Ivan take care of heavy tanks. At one point Bill was tackled from an unknown S.OD solider and got his throat slit. Jim was upset about the lost of Bill. While seeping S.O.D forces away Ivan and Delta force were set up in trap with multiple explosives. As they tried to escape, Jim slide under the door and escape from the trap, However, his friend Sam got stuck under the closing door. Hope seem lost for Sam until Ivan and Jim pulled him from the door and away from the series of explosions. Jim patted Sam on the back after rescuing him. S.O.D Secret Project: (Mission 4) Delta Force were sent out to a Central Hospital to learn more about C4 message. When Delta was searching for the hospital Ivan and Delta found a Chimera. They all believed that it was civilian. When Ivan tried to be friendly with 'civilian' the Chimera tackle Ivan to the ground. Lucky enough Jim and Bob came in time to shoot at the Chimera. Jim confirm to Bob and Ivan that "it was not Human". Throughout the search the team was able to take out the S.O.D forces that were in there way. They would later found out they discover that Big Mouse was working transgenic medicine and plans for the next biological attack which would be tested on civilians. Getting Electricity at Fuji Mountains: (Mission 5 and 6) At the Braat Fuji Mountains, Ivan and Delta Force were sent to find out where that place in particular was receiving power and neutralize the S.O.D forces there. Ivan and Delta were not able to get in front door and let Sam attempt to to use a charger on the door. After the explosive did not work Jim, Ivan, and the rest of Delta were surprised attack by S.O.D forces. They would eventually find a way to get in the fortress thanks to Sam. Jim and Ivan were ordered by Bob to search for any enemies on the roof. While looking Jim heard something and decide to shoot at the air. He then asked Ivan if that "was a cat". A group of Jane's Ninja were sent out for a surprised attack. Jim and Ivan were able to defeat the group of ninjas. During an S.O.D ambush Jim was station with Gil, Sam, and Bob to hold off the enemy while Ivan goes around to defeat the enemies. Jim led out the door giving Delta Force force orders to stay low by giving out hand signal, they discovered where C4 was located and noticed C4's helicopter was about to leave. When Ivan defeated Jane, Ivan discovered where the power source came from, so Ivan and Delta Force went up to the Rhenium Plant to get their questions answered. Before they can meet with the prisoner Jim and Delta force had to eliminate all S.O.D forces in the power plant. Their mission was a success since they were able to retrieve power. Assault on Zenit Security: (Mission 7) Delta Force and Ivan next mission was in capture this base since it was one of S.O.D stronghold. They drove war jeeps to breech into S.O.D base. While driving there Bob got hit from one of S.O.D helicopters. Jim was in same vehicle with Bob. Once they were able to get in the base they discovered the S.O.D had missiles strike sites. Delta and Ivan presume it was to possibly start a War World 3. They would eventually find Mobile Launchers inside a hanger. All of them set up charges to destroy the launchers. Status: (Mission 7) Before Ivan, Stella, and Delta Force were about to leave S.O.D forces destroyed the helicopter and pin down Delta Forces. Jim and Delta hold off S.O.D tanks while Bob, Stella, and Ivan were discuessing there escape plan. As Delta was getting wipe out with Jim, Bob, and 3 others Delta Forces were station to give Ivan and Stella cover fire. Jim and Bob were the last two Delta forces holding off S.O.D forces. Bob denoted the charges on missile and were able to destroy the tanks. Jim was not seen again after this event. However, he was not seen shot from S.O.D tanks nor caught in the explosion. It safe to assume Jim survived. Personality Jim seems to be a talkative person as he is always commenting on Delta Force's surroundings. Jim is shown to be helpful and concerned for the safety of his comrades, such as when he assisted Ivan in saving Sam from a series of bombs in Mission three. Thus, he seems to be one of bravest members of Delta Force. Jim also seems to be close to Sam, in each mission there is hint of friendship that was not seen that much in the game Abilities Jim is equipped with an exo-suit that enhances his strength and agility, and like other Delta Force members is very skilled with all manner of weapons, though he favors the standard issue assault rifle. Jim is able handle and survive an assault group of Jane's Ninjas that attacked Ivan and him at the roof. Quotes "Whatever it is, it's not human." - Jim's comment after rescuing Ivan from a Chimera with his leader Bob in Mission 4. "Was that a cat?" - Jim asking Ivan after shooting at the roof during Mission 5. Trivia * His helmet number is A02, likely meaning he is Bob's second-in-command. * Jim and Bob are currently the last two members left of Delta Force. * Jim only has two speaking lines in campaign cut-scenes. However during game-play he has multiple speaking lines. Category:Characters